Phase II transforms the technologically completed prototype into a practical instrument ready for commercial distribution. Three tasks are required: 1) evaluation of cohort specific versions of the instrument; 2) standardization on a sample (N=1,500) that is representative of the general population to generaate norms that are specific to age, gender and ethnicity; and 3) psychometric analysis of validity and reliability.